Death Has No Exceptions
by MEOW-I'm-A-Dog
Summary: Hatake Kakashi attends a funeral. WARNING: Character Death.


**Death Has No Exceptions**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer: <span>**_I own nothing. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and I envy him everyday for that._

* * *

><p><strong>AN -**_ I was in a depressed mood which inspired this. Warning: Character Death. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day. The sky was clear of any clouds and shone is a mesmerizing blue color. The breeze was soft and comforting, and temperature was refreshing.<p>

It was a horrible day for a funeral, Kakashi decided.

The sky shouldn't be happy on a day life this; it should reflect the emotions of everyone who was coming to pay their respects. Instead, it mocked them with it's cheerfulness. Disgusting.

Kakashi was silent as he walked next Sakura through the wide field littered with gravestones. The poor girl was a mess, unable to believe the events that had happened. And he didn't believe it either. It all took them by surprise, and the shock was hard to shrug off.

The girl sniffed and rubbed her eyes to clear it from the tears that spilled too early. She clenched on the single pink carnation flower and walked through the cemetery with her teacher by her side. He found it ironic that she should pick such a flower. Pink carnations represented gratitude, and if Sakura picked the flower aware of the meaning, than he was proud of his pupil for her thoughtfulness.

The flower stood out in the girl's hand. She was dressed in all black – appropriate attire for a sad day – so her hair and flower stuck out. Such a contradiction to have both gleeful and mournful colors on a person at the same time.

"...Sensei, I..." He heard he mumble in her broken voice. Her mouth continued to move but no sound came out. She chocked on her silent words and covered her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut. It was too much. Too hard for her.

"I know," the man whispered. It was obvious what the young lady was going to say, since his thoughts were the same. "Me, too." He added, in a low voice he was sure she couldn't hear. They continued to walk silently, passing a view tombstones with names Kakashi sadly recognized.

A few birds flew past them, chirping in harmony. Kakashi cursed them; such creatures should know how to behave at a time like this. Nobody deserved to be happy at a time like this, nor did they deserve to be dispirited. It was hard to determine how a person should feel when someone they love passes on. Sad that they left them all alone? No, that's too selfish. Happy that their in a better place? No, that's too cruel.

So Kakashi decided to remain somber and neutral.

When the crowd of people began to appear at the horizon, signaling their destination, Sakura froze. Kakashi looked back at the girl and took note of her tremulous shoulders. A tear sparkled as it fell from her bowed head, and splashed onto the ground. The soil absorbed her sadness, and days later, Kakashi will realize that no life grew on that particular spot.

"Why," she began, her voice breaking with each syllable. "It's not fair! He – this never was supposed to happen. He was supposed to be invincible and – and, dammit." She roughly rubbed her eyes, making them even redder than they already were.

She picked up her head and stared into the gleaming sky. Her voice was hauntingly calm, "He was too young. He had a whole life to look forward to. It isn't fair."

Kakashi sighed and nodded slowly. "Yes," He said. "It's not fair." He agreed. "But it was going to happen eventually. It was bound to happen."

"He was too young." Sakura whispered.

"Death has no exceptions," He said, repeating what his teacher had once told him when Obito's time had came. _'Death has no exceptions, Kakashi-kun. It will happen to me. It will happen to you. And one day, it will happen to your own students. Until those days come, enjoy the days where you are all together.'_

He couldn't help but smile sadly. Even when the man wasn't alive, he was still right. He would be so sad, Kakashi thought, to know who was being put to the ground today.

"Let's go," He said finally. Sakura took a deep breath and trudged onward – side by side with her teacher.

Kakashi hadn't expected to see this many people arrive. He had wondered whether anyone would actually want to come, so his surprise was understandable.

Sakura had tackled the Hokage in a large, tearful hug when she saw her. The woman looked as if she, herself, was swallowed in the emptiness of self mourning. "It's not f-fair," The pink haired girl was wailing, her voice muffled from her face being pressed against the older woman's chest. "It's not right!"

Tsunade rubbed her back and said a few reassuring words that he couldn't hear from his standpoint, but it looked to have calmed the girl slightly.

Instead, he was able to hear everyone else's commentary before the funeral began.

"Such a tragedy," A few said.

"So young," most of them mumbled.

"How can this happen," The younger ones said.

"He was a great ninja, remember him for that." The older group murmured.

Kakashi was able to recognize a few faces as he stood. He found the original rookie nine, minus a few, huddled together and grieving in union. The Yamaka girl was sobbing on Choji's shoulder, and the poor boy looked as broken as she was. The sand siblings were here, too. Temari was beside Shikamaru, exchanging a few words, and Gaara stood erect, his face invisible of any emotions.

Although, Kakashi did notice his hands balled into tight fists and shaking rapidly.

Besides the group of youths was their teachers. Asuma and Kurenai were together, their faces downcast and bowed in respect. The others held the same expression and mourned quietly to themselves.

Then everyone's attention was directed to the Hokage, as she stood besides the newly created headstone. Kakashi noticed Sakura's presence besides him once more but said nothing. Instead, he was happy that she had decided to stand next to him rather than with her classmates.

Tsunade was talking. She was speaking of what an amazing ninja the honorary person was. How he was an amazing spirit that always surprised her in the most unusual ways. She shared a few heartwarming stories that earned a sad chuckle from a few people and a few sadder stories that roused bowed heads and silent thoughts.

She finished with inviting whoever wanted to share a few things to come forth. Gaara was the first to approach. As the Kazekage who shared an alliance with the Leaf, it was custom for them to give their respects when a noble ninja has passed away. But Kakashi knew that he was also here because he wanted to be here, and that warmed his heart.

His speech was short, but touching. He spoke of the many great things the ninja has accomplished and has done for him and his village. Sakura chocked on a few of the words he said, and Kakashi contemplated on whether he should put an arm around her as comfort or not. In the end, he decided it was unnecessary when another hand was put on the girl's shaking shoulder.

Sakura spun around and almost broke down all over again. "Naruto!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around the boy who was now a few inches taller than her and buried her face in his shoulder. The blonde held onto her tightly, afraid to let go. After a few minutes, they broke away and Naruto smiled at her reassuringly. It looked as if Sakura needed to see that smile, because her tense shoulders sagged in relief and she gave a tiny smile of her own. He whispered a few things to her and squeezed her hands.

The boy then took his place in between his teacher and classmate. Kakashi said nothing when Naruto mumbled his name as a greeting. There was nothing to say, so he just sighed and nodded in agreement.

After Gaara finished, a few more people went up. A few of the kids said some touching things, and some of the teachers acknowledged the ninja's strength and courage.

While Gai was speaking, Tsunade approached Naruto and quietly asked if he wanted to go up after and say a few things. He shook his head and said remorsefully, "There isn't anything to say that he doesn't already know." The Hokage nodded and pulled him into a small embrace that Naruto succumbed himself to. When they separated, she looked at Kakashi but said nothing. She just let out a shaky breath and turned. Kakashi understood.

Then it was time to for everyone to walk up and drop a flower or a few lines onto the the fresh dirt that was patted over the deep hole. Kakashi didn't move, and instead, watched as Naruto guided the broken Sakura forward.

He held her hand when they stood next to the stone. The girl went down on one knee and lay the single flower on the ground. Naruto put his hand on the tombstone and gently caressed the smooth stone. A few people went to the two teenagers and shook their hands and announced their condolences. Other just sent them a deep nod that was greatly appreciated.

As he watched, Kakashi heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. When he turned around, he saw a child staring at him. The young boy stood by himself in the open space and held eye contact with Kakashi until the man turned around to ignore him.

"Not now," Kakashi whispered. "Not yet."

When he turned to see if the boy was behind him, he was surprised to see the boy next to him instead. "Come on," The boy whined, tugging on Kakashi's hand. "Everyone's waiting."

"Not yet," he repeated hoarsely. "Just – just give me a few more minutes."

The boy huffed in annoyance and mumbled something along the lines of "always late".

Kakashi swallowed the lump growing in throat and trudged forward, the boy watching with precision. He reached his students and stood in between them. They were standing next to each other, Sakura clinging to Naruto, and staring at the name ingraved on the stone.

"It hurts..." Naruto said suddenly.

Sakura bit her lip and nodded. Kakashi looked down, his eyes shining with guilt. "I know. I'm sorry."

Naruto shivered. He said something to Sakura and the girl nodded, leaving him alone with his teacher as they stood next to each other, staring at the same thing.

"It hurts." Naruto repeated in a small whisper.

"It always does at first." Kakashi said.

"You were supposed to be here for us. You weren't supposed to leave me – us."

Kakashi clenched his jaw. "I'm sorry, I never planned for this –"

"You promised," the boy said weakly, his voice cracked. "You promised to always be there for us. You said that you'll look after us and help us. But how can you help us when you're not even here."

Kakashi bowed his head.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said suddenly. "I shouldn't be blaming you for this. I – I'm just, you know, I wasn't ready for this."

"Me either."

"I just wished we had more time. You would have been so proud of us, to see how much we grew up, thanks to you. We wanted to make you proud; happy."

The man closed his eyes. "I was always, _always, _proud of you. All of you. It was a privilege and an honor to teach such wonderful students. I was never happier." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder, and the boy shivered again.

"Please watch over us," Naruto whimpered, holding his head to shield the tears.

"Always."

"I'll make you proud."

"You already have."

Naruto smiled when the tear finally escaped his eye. "Just watch me."

"You know I will."

They stood in a peaceful silence until it was finally time.

The young boy from before was besides him again. "Ready?"

Kakashi knelt down by the stone slowly and rubbed his thumb against the words _Hatake Kakashi._

"Y – yeah. Yeah, let's go." He mumbled. The boy reached for his hand with his own and Kakashi held on to it. As he walked, he turned around when he heard Naruto mumble, "Good-bye, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled. "Good-bye, Naruto."

He turned and continued to walk with the young boy. "You said everyone's waiting, right?"

The boy nodded, his back hair shaking as his head shook, "Yup. They've all been told that you're coming."

"I've missed you all so much." Kakashi breathed.

"So have we."

"I never thought I would see you so soon, though."

The boy smiled sadly, "Neither did we."

Kakashi bit his lip and asked shyly "Have you all been watching over me?"

"Always."

"Did I make you all proud?"

The boy grinned, "You never stopped."

And Kakashi smiled his last smile.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are welcomed. <em>


End file.
